An Impossible Mission
by The.Taller.Child
Summary: Reepicheep has a mission he must perform. And it seems kind of impossible. A birthday fic for Masih!


**An Impossible Mission**

Reepicheep quickly scurried across the room and flung himself into the nearest closet. He thought he heard someone coming and at times like this stealth was vital. He leaned farther into the shadows waiting for whoever it was to go away.

How in the world had he gotten stuck with this mission? Was it some sort of cruel joke? Of course he'd had to except the job given him. He couldn't very well leave a friend hanging. Maybe instead of looking at it like the most humiliating of tasks, he should look at it like the greatest of honors. After all, Caspian himself had asked him to be in charge of this project. But still he would have preferred the task of gathering forces and notifying them of the appointed time. Even accumulating supplies would be better than this. No, he shouldn't think like this. He had a job to perform and he wasn't going to let anybody down.

He listened as the footsteps paused outside the door of the closet. Then he let out a sigh of relief as they moved on. He waited until the sound had faded away before he cautiously peered around the door. The coast was clear. He made his way out of the closet and looked around him. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Since when has that ever stopped me? What I need right know is a plan. I'll get my thoughts in order and then I'll take action. The first thing I need is weapons." He immediately started rummaging around looking for something, anything that would work as a suitable weapon. "Aha! I found… something. I don't really know what it is, but it's sure to come in handy." He looked at the 'thing' it sort of looked like a stick with a rubber square at the tip. Possibly helpful in forcing answers from reluctant enemies. He resumed his search this time looking in another drawer. "This looks… helpful. I've never really ever had need for a spoon made of wood, but again it's sure to come in handy." He tossed the spoon next to the other thing and carried on looking. "Now we're getting somewhere! This definitely looks like it could inflict damage." He held the tool up to the light to admire it. It had a steel handle with lots of crisscrossing wires coming off the other side. It was beautiful. "Well I think I have enough weapons now. I guess I should start on those plans Lucy gave me." He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. He knew there were words written on it, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of what they meant. "Alright let's start at the beginning."

**1 cup of butter **

"Is this some sort of joke? Butter comes in sticks, right? Wait, wait it says here that one cup of butter is two sticks. I knew butter came in sticks!" He went to the ice chest and dug around for butter. "Ha-ha! I found you! Nobody dares to hide from Reepicheep! Now what's next on the list?"

**1/2 cup unsweetened Dutch-processed cocoa**

"Is this in Narnian? I'm pretty sure that this is in another language. I mean what in the world is 'Dutch'?" He went to another cupboard and started moving things around. "Well I can't find any 'Dutch' cocoa so everybody will just have to deal with regular old Narnia cocoa. What's next?"

**1/2 tsp of: baking powder; baking soda; and salt**

"What in the world does 'tsp' mean? Is it some sort of secret code or something? Well, no worries I just found baking powder and salt, but no baking soda. I'll just use twice as much baking powder to make up for the lost baking soda. Yeah, that should fix it."

**1 ½ cups of packed light brown sugar**

"Yum! Brown sugar. I love to eat sugar straight from the bowl, but what's the difference between white sugar and brown sugar? Oh well it can't make too much of a difference."

**2 large eggs plus 2 large egg yolks, room temperature**

"That's it! I'm going to ring up Jadis and see if I can get some Turkish Delight for Eustace's birthday party."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My very first Narnia Fanfic. It's not the greatest, and I know that. But it's not just any normal Narnia Fanfic... it's Masih's birthday Narnia fanfic! Masih is super dee dooper awesome. And it's almost her birthday. She's turning 15. which is also awesome. So this is my present to her. Would anybody else like to give her a present? You do! That's great! All you have to do is go favourite her or give her a review or PM and wish her happy birthday. It would make me very happy if you did something nice for her cause she is a great friend of mine. So whatcha waiting for? Go do it!<strong>

**And please thank my sister. She helped me brainstorm and we came up with the ending together. So if you hate on the story then you'll hurt a poor little girls feelings... and you'll hurt my sisters feelings too. =D**

**Oh and that recipe is not mine... it's Martha's recipe. Martha Stewart I mean. So if you want a chocolate cake using that recipe go search for Martha's recipe.**

**And I used Reepicheep just 'cause I haven't read the series in forever and that is one of the Narnia characters I'm most familiar with. And come on, can't you just imagine Reepicheep trying to bake? =D**


End file.
